Spin The Bottle: After Party
by AlteregoSecrets
Summary: Larxene decides to return Axel's favour after the humiliation he put her through in front of the entire Organization. Revenge isn't always best served cold; sometimes a little heat doesn't taste too bad either. AU


Spin the Bottle: After Party

Hey all, AlteregoSecrets here.  
>Sorry for the delay; life gets busy and exams really bring the worst out in people. Anyways, here's another result of my being sick of studying.<br>Just a random thought; how did Riku being blindfolded get past Disney? Considering the kink-potential of _any_ guy being blindfolded really…I think it's nothing short of a miracle.

* * *

><p><em><span>I don't own Kingdom Hearts.<span>_

* * *

><p>She found him lying in bed, head propped up on a pillow staring up at the ceiling with the curtains billowing into the room by the wind. Pale moonlight streamed in through the open window, outlining the sculpted muscles she'd had the pleasure of licking the night before.<p>

And his eyes; gleaming emerald jewels that always hinted at the mischief hidden behind his usual calm demeanour.  
>Committing the memory of his eyes to heart, Larxene moved stealthily, locking the door behind her with a quiet "<em>click!"<em>

"Come to play, Larxene?"

"Something like that." She replied with a smug voice, sauntering towards the bed with light footsteps.

The blonde heard the redhead's signature chuckle as he watched her crawl onto the black sheets like a huntress, stalking down her prey.

"You know, you still owe me a new shirt." She breathed, sliding onto his body with a hand behind her back.

"I know."

Larxene giggled before tilting her head and leaning in for a kiss, brushing down the redhead's face with her free hand as she slid her tongue between his lips. She felt his hands slide down her body and down to her hips, where he began grinding up against her.

"What have you got there?" he asked, moving one hand back up to the hand she'd hidden behind her back.

Larxene only smirked before she cuffed his wrist, tightening the metal grip around him with a spiteful smile as the redhead's eyes widened with surprise. Using the redhead's distracted state, she swiftly wrapped a blindfold around his eyes, tying it firmly behind his head.

"Cheat." Axel smirked, submitting to the blonde's wishes and letting her chain his other hand above his head.

"I'm just repaying the favour Axel." Larxene smirked back, satisfied with her efforts to have the redhead bound and handcuffed. Lastly, she eased his pants off, not in the least bit surprised to find he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
>The blonde laughed softly, rewarding his submission to her with another kiss, lightly biting the redhead's lip as she left him.<br>She stepped off the bed, watching Axel blindly strain his ears to find her.

"Larxene?" he asked hesitantly.  
>It was music to her ears; to hear the slightest hint of unease in his sweet alto voice; to hear him call out for her.<p>

"I'm still here sweetie." She replied calmly, beginning to shed all her clothes save for her panties, letting it all fall on the floor with a quiet drop. The blonde saw Axel's reaction to the noise, turning his head to the direction of the sound, but noticing how his length had slowly begun to stiffen.

He knew just by the sound that she was dropping her clothes.  
><em>Clever little Axel<em>. She thought with a smirk.

"Talk to me blondie."

"I see you." Larxene giggled, eyeing the redhead's dick as it rose with anticipation. As much as she wanted him inside her, she was going to make the most of the opportunity and have him begging for mercy before she pleased him.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?"

The blonde hummed in thought. "Depends on how entertaining it is making you wait."

"Is that so." The redhead chuckled.

"_Yeah Axel…"_

In the quiet of the night, Larxene's whispers reached his ears, hardening him even further. The anticipation slowly built up, as did his erection.

"You're being _very_ entertaining right now." Larxene whispered, walking back over to the redhead with the softest footfalls.

"Am I?"

"_Very_."

"Keep talking to me." said the redhead, turning his head in her direction as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Just looking at you is making me feel impatient." The blonde said softly, noticing her panties beginning to stick to her body.

"And I haven't even touched you." Axel said smugly; Larxene didn't need to remove the blindfold to know that his eyes were probably twinkling with mischief, laughing at how she couldn't help but want him the way she did.

The blonde traced a finger down his nose, tapping on his lips.  
>"Open up."<p>

Axel obeyed, eagerly sucking on her fingers as Larxene straddled him, letting his penis rub up against her now damp underwear. She pulled out, using her wet fingers to trace a pattern across the wide expanse of sculpted pectorals; lightly brushing against the side of his torso. Larxene's eyes widened with surprise when she felt the redhead's length move at her touch.

"Hello." She giggled.

"Hey there." Axel smiled. He sighed as the blonde began rubbing against him, kissing down his neck to the crook between his collarbones. He felt her breasts cushion his chest and strained against the handcuffs to grope her. Annoyance set in as he released a frustrated moan, not being able to give the blonde the attention he normally would. He heard the jingle of the handcuffs as he struggled against them; Larxene laughed, reaching for Axel's hands to comfort him.

"_Sorry_, but you deserve it." The blonde soothed, sliding her fingers between his.

"For what?" the redhead snapped.

"For humiliating me last night."

"That was more than twenty-four hours ago."

"_That_ was in front of everyone."

"_That_ was _after_ you gave me consent to 'put on a show'."

"Hmph."

"You know I'm right, Larxene." Axel finished softly.

"We'll see who's right after _this_."

Larxene released the redhead's hands, moving further down his body to face his erection. Tearing off her own panties, she rubbed them against his length, earning herself a throaty moan from the redhead as she licked his tip.

Axel groaned as her hands pushed his penis back, revealing his underside. She ran her tongue over his testes before slowly licking him, earning a deep moan from the redhead. The blonde giggled when she enveloped one of his sacks, sucking gently on his balls causing his muscles to spasm.

She heard a surprised moan when she moved just between the redhead's penis and sacks; exploiting this newfound weakness, she pressed her tongue into the skin, drawing circles on Axel, whose breathing quickly became rapid pants of pleasure intermixed with moans of "_Larxene…!"_  
>The handcuffs clinked as he strained against them, the muscles in his arm beginning to flex in response to the teasing.<p>

"_Fuck yes.." _Axel moaned, thrusting his penis toward the blonde's tongue with enthusiasm.

She kissed his underside, alternately rubbing the head and tip of his shaft with her fingers. The places Larxene had touched were burning, teasingly leaving behind untouched areas on his length desperately wanting attention. She blew hot air against his skin, breathing hard on purpose, as if she was the one on the receiving end of her pleasure.  
>Blindfolded, Axel heard every single one of Larxene's moans and gasps for air, imagining she felt as much ecstasy as he did in that moment.<br>"_Yeah!" _he panted, feeling his penis throb with pleasure.

With a final lick, Larxene released his penis, letting it stand by its own power once more. She watched the redhead's heavy breathing, his muscles gleaming with sweat and his face, contorted by the pleasure he'd received.

"_I'm so close Larx…"_ he pleaded.

"What's the magic word?"

"_Please_." Axel breathed, penis swollen beyond belief.

Larxene laughed, kissing him as she placed herself above his erection. "Say it again?"

"_Please…!_"

"Come on Axel, don't you want this?"

"_Please…please!"_

"Just a little more?"

"_Please…Larx, I need you…please!"_

The redhead moaned as she slid down onto him, relishing in her wet warmth enveloping him at last.  
>Larxene tightened her muscles before moving slowly back up, squeezing Axel's shaft as she left him, feeling him tight against her walls. She let out a breathless moan from the sensation as she continued, plunging him further inside her and contracting her vagina against him as he slid out, hard and filling. Axel thrust his hips upward, earning another moan from Larxene as she felt his penis rub against her G-spot. He slowed down on his exit, letting out a growl as he let her walls tighten against him.<p>

Larxene's moans increased, feeling Axel plunge into her again and again. She clenched her teeth and drove on, willing her legs not to buckle from underneath her as she impaled herself on the redhead again, hearing him call out her name.

"_Axel…"_ she moaned, struggling to keep the slow pace she'd started.

Her little tricks were working well on the redhead; but she'd never accounted for it affecting _her_. She was in the same state as Axel; at the mercy of her own vicious mind. Pleasure swelled from her entrance as she tightened her muscles around the redhead's penis once more; Larxene bit her lip, keeping her moans down in case her weakness showed. She felt her arousal drench the area between her and Axel's legs, as she began sliding off him. Looking down, she found the redhead's dick glistening with her wetness in the dim light, still halfway inside her.

"_Fuck…Larxene!"_ Axel yelled, feeling the agony of being on the edge of orgasm; he squirmed beneath her, feeling the pleasure play with his mind as Larxene pinned him down, preventing him from being able to thrust upward.

Larxene smirked; she had him where she wanted him.  
>"Shall I put you out of your misery?" she asked, relishing in the redhead's desperation.<p>

Axel moaned; it was his only form of communication now. The strain of pleasure was clear on his body; drenched in sweat, nipples as erect as his penis and a constant struggle for movement as his face grew red with heat.

He panted as Larxene slid off him, sitting between his legs as she bent down to face his length.

Without warning, the blonde engulfed him, licking him wildly with her tongue as he thrust spitefully into her mouth, moaning as loud as he could. Axel didn't take long before he came, not bothering to warn his partner as he released his seed with a yell, shoving his penis down what he thought was the blonde's throat.

"Swallow it." He snapped, panting hard as he trapped Larxene between his legs. He felt her leave him, easily shoving aside his limbs.

"I already did." came the smug reply.

Larxene hummed contently, straddling Axel's hips once more, letting him feel the arousal flowing down her thighs and onto his length.  
>"That wasn't very nice." She scolded. "Trying to choke me?"<p>

"You deserved it." Axel replied dryly.

"_You_ started it."

Larxene laughed. "And now you can finish it."

She positioned herself back onto the redhead's penis with a soft moan, gripping his shoulders for support.

Axel tilted his head up, meeting her lips in a gentle kiss, propping his lower half up on his legs.

"Say your prayers Larxene."

He began plunging himself in and out of her hole with all the suppressed pleasure and revenge of a man cuffed and bound. Larxene moaned as she felt the redhead's penis pump mercilessly into her, his hips tirelessly thrusting up with ruthless movements; wrapping her legs around the man's torso and feeling her clit rub up against his pubic bone. In the heat of the moment, Axel's arms broke through the handcuffs from the pleasure, grasping at the blonde's hips as he thrust from below.  
>Axel kissed her once more, taking in her moans with a smirk as he enveloped her lips with his, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth, mirroring his pelvic actions.<p>

"_Nnngh…y-yeah! Axel…!"_

The blonde panted as she moaned, voice rising to a scream as she neared climax; Axel slowed down, kissing her as she gasped from his slowing down.

"_How about we call it truce?"_

She moaned out a "_Yes…!"_, knowing it would bring her bliss beyond comparison.  
>Larxene finally came as the redhead's thrust pushed his penis in to the head, releasing a desperate moan, pushing her body down on the bed as she arched her back in pleasure, Axel still humping her from below. Her body shook with ecstasy, becoming limp against the redhead's abs as she came back down.<p>

"Now…you owe me…a new pair of handcuffs." she panted as she caught her breath.

Axel chuckled breathlessly as the blonde pulled the blindfold off, affording him a dazzling view of her breasts. "I should humiliate you more often." He said, kissing the blonde with a smirk as he took in her scent.

"You should stop wrecking my things."

"I'll make it up to you later."

"You better."

Because she was too tired to continue arguing, Larxene decided to believe him and shut up for the moment, relishing the feel of Axel's warmth against her body.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p>As always, review if you dare.<p>

Alterego, OUT.


End file.
